1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for attaching an electronic switch, such as a proximity switch or a photoelectric switch having a casing, in any desired direction.
2. Related Art
Proximity switches or photoelectric switches with casings have a detecting surface on the front or side of the casing. Since the casing is attached in one direction only, the direction of the detecting surface cannot be changed freely. When the detecting surface in on the side of the detector head, however, it is frequently necessary to vary the detecting direction. Therefore, a rotatable attachment should be used to attach the switch casing to an attachment base.
One prior art rotatable electronic switch has an attachment comprising two or four members. When the detecting direction is to be changed by rotating the switch casing, the attachment members are required to be disassembled, combined again in a desired direction, and attached again to the attachment base. In such a reassembling process, the attachment members are liable to scatter around, and it is both tedious and time-consuming to change the detecting direction.